Lost but Always Found
by toekneemyrs101
Summary: I finally got my life in order but after this, I am not sure what to do. How do you go from being mugged one day to taking care of your rescuer the next day? And to top it off, what do you do when He turns out to be bigger than you thought? Life never works out the way you hope. Question is, will it be better, or worse? AH Cannon pairings Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two years ago today, my life changed forever. Now, everything seems to be falling in place, working out for the better. That is, until a few days ago.

Let me start from the beginning, a recap of sorts. When I graduated from high school I knew what I wanted from life. I knew what I wanted to happen. I went to college, not wanting to disappoint my father. I was the second person in my family to graduate high school and the first to go the college.

I knew I wasn't ready. I had spent my last year of high school overworked and overwhelmed with my classes. I wanted a break before I embarked on college, but I couldn't do that to my father. I knew he was proud of me, and I didn't want to see the look in his eyes when I told him I wanted to wait.

So, I started college. The first semester went alright. I failed my English and chemistry classes, but with good reason.

My major was physics and my chemistry professor, Dr. Hardcastle, explained to me the reason why I had so much difficulty. According to him, those who can do physics can't do chemistry and vice versa. It actually made sense to me. I had a very mathematical way of thinking. And, in chemistry, the equation a+b does not equal c. It has to do with the way you mix different chemicals together. Initially, you take one thing and add another to come out with a certain product. But, when you take that product and remove one of the original chemicals, you don't end up with the other chemical. It never made sense to me and I had a hard time wrapping my brain around the fact that the math was wrong in my eyes.

My English course was another story. I was a freshman, along with the other students, and out of the twenty plus that were in my class alone, only one person passed the course. He taught the class like we were writing our dissertation to get our master's degree. No matter what we did, it seemed like every paper was incorrect.

At the end of each semester, our professors give us a paper, filled with various questions, to evaluate them and their teachings. Needless to say, my English professor did not show up next semester.

I ended up passing those two courses, English being easy with a new teacher, while I still struggled with chemistry. I passed but only by a few points.

By the time I started my sophomore year, I was struggling with everything. It wasn't that I didn't understand the material, I was just tired. I needed a break.

It didn't go very well, telling my parents that I was dropping out for a while. But, things did get better after I found a job and moved out on my own. That's when things really took a turn for the worst.

I was too prideful. I felt I could never go to my parents for help with anything. Whether it was a financial problem or an everyday just needing some advice on life situation, I needed to figure it out for myself. I felt I had to prove to them that I could do thing on my own.

I couldn't. I ended up bouncing a few checks just so I could have food. Next thing I knew, there was a warrant out for my arrest. You see, I was living in Arkansas and hot checks are a felony there. My parents found out and with the help of the family lawyer, the charges were dropped from a felony to a misdemeanor. My dad ended up paying thousands of dollars in fines and I knew I would never be the same girl in his eyes. From then on, I struggled with my life.

I ended up losing my job. I had a few friends move in with me to help out with bills. Later on that year, they kicked me out, claiming that I was jobless and mooching off of them. In fact, I had a job but had the week off due to a fire that broke out in the building. They assumed that I had quit or was fired.

I ended up moving back into my parents place. Not long after, actually losing my job because the damage from the fire was too extensive.

I spent the next two years working dead end jobs, barely able to make enough to pay for my car. Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I needed extra money for bills, so I began to steal from the current job I had, a cashier at a grocery store.

I was caught, of course, and arrested.

My father couldn't even look me in the eyes when he came down to the police station. Another few thousand dollars in fines and silent ride home, I knew I was no longer daddy's little girl in his eyes.

I stayed in my room for a few days, not knowing what to do. I now had hot checks and theft of property on my record. I had actually been arrested and put in jail. My life was falling apart.

Then things seemed to change. I was able to find a job at Subway. I became one of the best employees, working forty hours a week, six days a week. I only had Sunday off. I enjoyed the job very much. As I was approaching the year one mark, I met Jacob. I had gone to high school with him, dating on and off throughout the first two years. He was a year older than I, so my senior year I never saw him.

I knew I loved him, even back in high school, I was just too scared to admit it, but things were different now. I was now twenty-four and knew there was nothing to be afraid of. So, what did I do? Well, I left my job, moved in with him a few towns away, and screwed up my life even worse.

It took a full year to see what I had done, but by then, the damage was too much. He had quit his job just after I had found a new one. He claimed it was due to the problems he had with his back. He said he had a bulging disk that pressed on his spinal cord. I believed him.

I was working up to fifteen hours a day, living over an hour's drive from my job. By the end of the day, I would have been gone for seventeen hours. When I would arrive home, I would find him and a few of his buddies passed out in the living room. Bottles of Coca-Cola and whiskey scattered on the floor. Every night I would find this. Jacob expected me to be the one to clean everything up and cook a meal for him and his buddies.

I did all the house work, the laundry, cleaning, yard work, everything that needed to be done. There were times I would be late getting home because I had to pull over onto the side of the road, forcing myself to not fall asleep while driving. Those days never went well. They always ended with me getting yelled at by Jacob.

With Jacob not working and me having to feed not only him but his buddies as well, things weren't going good for me. When I first moved in I had weighed just over three hundred pounds. The day I left, I weighed two hundred and four pounds. On average I would eat one meal every other day, and that was food that I stole from work. After I cooked every meal at home, there was never enough for me to have any.

The day I left was the day I had had enough.

It was Friday morning and I was just now getting off of work. I remember looking forward to the weekend. It had been a rough week.

"Bella, I am glad to see you are home. Go take a shower and get dressed, we are going to work on the bike." Jacob demanded before I had fully stepped into the front door.

Not wanting to start another argument, I silently agreed with him, moving slowly towards the bedroom.

I didn't say much that day. I had already been up for twenty hours and it was only noon. We had spent the entire morning working on a motorcycle that I bought, that didn't work, and that I didn't want. Now, my hard earned money was going towards parts. That was how the morning was spent, us driving around looking for parts.

As we pulled into the driveway, I could feel my stomach rumbling. I had eaten anything since I had gone into work the night before.

Jacob opened his door and pulled out the various parts from the back. "I'm gonna put these on. Make me a few sandwiches will ya?"

I just nodded as I grabbed my purse. When I opened the frig door, looking for anything for lunch, I found that we were out of everything. It was the weekend and I needed to do some shopping. I was able to find a few slices of turkey, only enough for two sandwiches. Pulling out my wallet, I saw that from the three hundred dollar check I had, there was only forty-five dollars left.

"Looks like I am not eating again." I mumbled to myself as I made Jacobs lunch.

The day went on, working on that stupid bike of his, and by nine that evening, I was exhausted. After making dinner, and being too tired to eat, I went straight to bed.

The next morning, I felt myself shaking, with an annoying voice yelling in my ear. "Bella, wake up! We are headed over to Jared's He's gonna give me a hand with the bike since you don't know what the hell you are doing."

I sat up; hearing him laugh at what he thought was a joke. I never thought it was funny, being put down and made fun of for things I didn't know how to do.

When I looked at the clock, the bright green numbers screamed at me that it was six in the morning. I didn't want to think about the fact that I was only able to get a few hours of sleep.

As I got ready, I kept thinking about how I ended up where I was. I couldn't understand where things had gone wrong. Or, if I had done something to cause this, but I knew something needed to change.

By four that afternoon, I needed to get home. I still hadn't done any shopping. The laundry was piled up from the week and the house needed to be cleaned. I told everyone that I was time for me to get home and I explained the reasons why. Everyone agreed and some even said that I should have stayed home. Jacob, on the other hand, was upset that I was leaving. I didn't care though

Once I got home I got straight to work. By the time I sat down, the house was cleaned and four loads of laundry were done. The fifth was in the dryer and the sixth was in the wash. I decided to have a beer and relax.

I guess I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Jacob was screaming at me.

"Oh I see. You just wanted to come home and fucking sleep!"

I sat up and looked straight at him. "Take a look around. The house is cleaned and most of the laundry is done."

He looked towards the laundry room, not seeing any clothing hanging up. Since the bills were tight, I installed a small wire to hang dry clothes to save money on the electric bill. "No you didn't. There aren't any clothes hanging up."

I stood up and walked over to the linen closet, pulling open the door. "The first few loads were towels and sheets. The wire that I had to hang up is not strong enough to hold them. So, I used the dryer." I then walked over to the washer and opened it up, along with the dryer. "These just got done! As you can see, these are your clothes."

"I don't care. Finished up the clothes and then make me something to eat!" he screamed as he slammed the doors shut.

I just looked at him, feeling too tired to do anything. "Make yourself something. I am going to bed."

I ignored the comments he made as I walked into the bedroom, locking the door and moving the dresser, blocking his way in. I didn't want to think about the fact that I just ignored his commands and didn't want to know what he might do.

When I woke up it was just past ten in the morning. I still had to get some shopping done before I headed to work that night. "So much for my relaxing weekend."

Moving the dresser out of the way, I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. Passing the living room, I found that I was alone. I knew Jacob was at Jared's. He was always there during the day, working on that bike of his.

I pulled out my wallet to recount the money I had left. I needed to spread it out as much as I could for the next week. When I opened it up, I found it was empty. That's when I saw red. I was beyond upset.

I took as much clothes as possible, along with the few possessions I had, and packed up everything. I wrote two different letters. Then I put the boxes in my car and left.

I drove over to Jared's house. I saw Jacob's truck parked outside. I didn't want him to know that I was here. So, I pulled out my phone and texted Jared. _Meet me outside. Don't let Jacob know I am here._

A few minutes later, Jared walked outside, a worried look on his face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I handed him the two letters, one labeled Jared, the other with Jacob's name. "Here, I am sorry."

"You're finally leaving, aren't you." He stated rather than asked. I just nodded. "Good luck Bella."

I got back into my car and drove off, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Jared,**

**You have been an amazing friend during the past year. You have been there for me when I needed you the most, never once asking for anything in return.**

**I can't take it anymore. The constant arguing, the fights, I don't think I can be called one more horrible name. I am actually worried that things may end up becoming physical. I don't want anything to happen, something that I might not be able to come back from.**

**I wanted to let you know that this has nothing to do with you. You have been a longtime friend to Jacob and I hope that this decision does not affect that friendship. I just wanted you to know that. **

**If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call.**

** Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Jacob,**

**I am not sure what to say here. Over the past few months, you have changed, and it was not for the better.**

**When we first got together, you were so sweet and caring. You were always worried about me, making sure I had enough sleep and enough to eat. You seemed like if you didn't try hard enough, that I would disappear. **

**Lately, things have been different. I can't take it anymore. The constant fighting, the numerous name calling, I can't handle it anymore. I feel like I am more the hired help rather than your fiancé. **

**For months now, I have been working like crazy, making sure that you stay happy. Have you not noticed that my clothes no longer fit? Have you noticed the constant dark circles under my eyes? If you don't believe me, ask Jared. At one point he honestly thought I had cancer and was on chemo treatments.**

**I thought things would change, but after this past weekend, I realized that they were getting worse.**

**I packed up my things. If I left anything there, sell it or throw it away. I honestly don't care anymore. I hope things work out for you, Jacob, I really do. I do love you but I don't think you love me anymore. If you did, then there should be a day where I felt like I was your fiancé, but I cant think of one.**

** Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

After I left Jacob, I moved back in with my parents, once again, feeling like I didn't deserve it. They both seemed understanding but I felt like they wanted to say more.

I felt like I was alone, even when in a crowded room. The world was falling apart around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Because of Jacob, I ended up getting fired. I still don't know how, but the voice mail he left for me, I knew he had done something.

A year went by, and still, nothing. Of course, I had developed a few more problems. Another hot check had shown up, out of the blue, leaving me wondering what was going on. My father and I were both told that everything had been taken care of, but I guess not. Because the check had popped up and was sent to an old address, for over a year I didn't know about it. That's when I found out my drivers license had been suspended.

So, now I was having to deal with the fact that I had no job, no way of getting my license back and I was about to lose my car. My mom told me I should ask Dad for help but I felt too ashamed. Why would he want to help me? Especially after all the things I had put him through.

No, I knew I needed to find a way out of this, I just didn't know where to start.

I stayed up at nights, sleeping during the day, so I wouldn't have to be around anyone. I stopped eating, managing to eat only a few things here and there. My parents never said much to me. I don't know if it was the fact that they didn't want to talk to me, or because they never saw me, but I knew. Deep down I knew that I was becoming another disappointment.

I was now twenty-six and things could not get any worse in my life. I was at rock bottom. Being five feet nine inches, my weight was now at one hundred and thirty pounds. I knew I was underweight, but no one else saw. My clothes were so baggy, they couldn't tell. Something I was grateful for.

I spent my nights on the internet, wishing for a life I didn't have, thinking about all the regrets I had. Sometimes I would play a few games, check my Facebook account and emails. I actually entered in the Publishers Clearing House. Every day, I would log on, enter my information if needed, and play the games, thinking that I might have a chance of winning.

I actually had everything mapped out if I did win. A list of everything I would get, ranging from every item of clothing to every piece of furniture, was saved on my computer.

My computer, one of the few things I had left that was actually mine. I had lost everything. My car was gone, most of my belongings. I had a few shirts and two pairs of pants, none of which fit me anymore.

But then, on August 19th, 2013, everything changed. I had won the Publishers Clearing House Lottery. One million dollars up front and five thousand dollars a week for life, and I had won.

For the first few months, I didn't let my parents know. I took care of everything, all the fines and bills I still had. I paid off my student loans, got my license back, and made sure that I was fully out of debt. I got in touch with Aro Volturi, the family lawyer for help. I also made sure that he didn't let anyone know what was going on.

The plans that I had made, every night for the past year, I was going to put into action.

"Bella, after taxes and the hundred thousand you donated, you now have just over half a million left, not including what you have in the bank." Aro said.

Five months had gone by and it was time to start making things happen. So here I was, sitting in his office in the small town of Dardanelle, Arkansas.

"We figured out everything, that from the five thousand a week, you will only be getting three thousand five hundred of it after taxes. So, what do you want to do now?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Finally, finally things were going my way again, and in that moment, I couldn't find a single thing that would make me lose this feeling. I was finally going to be happy.

"I need you to call my parents and have them come down here." I said with the largest smile on my face.

Over the next few months, the half a million dollars was spent towards my family. I paid off my parent's house and my dad's truck. I also had a bunch of repairs done that Dad never got to.

Charlie Swan was a man of many things. Growing up, we moved around a lot. It wasn't that big of a deal, initially, since dad was in the navy, but it made things hard. Standing at six foot one, he was always a man of authority, even sometimes with the family. Being in the navy would do that to anyone, so we never blamed him. But at the end of the day, we could see how much it hurt him, with everything that he put on the family. So, after Alice was born he retired.

He found a job at the local lumber company in town as an electrician. Over the years he eventually became the PLC programmer. To this day, I still don't know what PLC stands for but I do know this, he is a big wig at the company. Every machine's programming was programed by him. If a machine broke down, he was there. So, when it came to fixing things around the house, he still didn't have the time to fix anything.

Now my mom on the other hand, she was a free spirit. Rene found the seventies and never left. The love of nature and all things living came out in her everyday life. Growing up we always had home cooked meals, with vegetables and fruits from the garden she grew.

Always using herbs and various items, she tried to stay away from modern medicine as much as possible. I mean, have you actually looked at the side effects of some of the things the world puts out there? I know she did, and she let us know every time. I do know she found an allergy pill that had a side effect of anal leakage. I don't know about you, but I would rather have the sniffles. That's how Mom was.

The money that was left over, I gave to Aro and both parents. I figured they all needed a nice long vacation.

Me, on the other hand, I moved out of the state. I found a beautiful townhouse in Miramar, Florida. Two bedrooms, two and a half bath, with a small den, and even a nice size porch, it was perfect. I also got a new 2013 Mazda Maida, midnight blue with black leather interior. Man she was a beautiful car.

A new wardrobe along with everything I needed for the townhouse was among other things that I got. But most of the money I received every week went towards my tuition at the University of Miami. I was finally going back to school, and not in Arkansas.

Things were going great for the first two years. Now that I have you filled in on the past, let's start with the present. well, actually two days ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella! Get your ass down here now!" I could hear Jezy Park, aka Jasper Whitlock, yelling from the kitchen.

Turning over in my bed, I saw it was just after seven in the morning. "I'm gonna kill him." I mumbled as I drug myself out of bed.

I was lucky to find the three story townhouse that I currently lived in. The top floor held two large bedrooms each with a walk-in closet and its own bathroom. I knew I wanted a two bedroom place. I guess something in me knew that I would eventually need the extra room. I still don't know why.

Going through my closet, deciding what to wear, was actually harder than I was used to. I had enough clothes to last me over a month without having to do any laundry, not that I actually waited that long.

I decided on something simple for today. A light, faded teal t-shirt with three quarter sleeves, a pair of white jean shorts and a dark brown belt should look alright. Adding a pair of teal sandals with matching bangles and a brown leather satchel, I left my hair down and natural.

"I just finished my last day of classes yesterday, Jasper." I stated as I walked down the steps and into the living room. "Would you mind explaining to me why you broke into my place and woke me up so early?"

I found him leaning against the wall next to the kitchen. Standing at six feet one, Jasper was the epitome of rocker. Jet black hair just a few inches past his shoulders, tattoos on his arms and legs, and a few piercings, he was the quintessential bad boy. Today it seemed that he was rocking his Iron Maiden shirt with a black leather vest. A pair of dark gray jeans showed off his amazing assets with a pair of his favorite worn out black leather boots, a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey, take that outside. You know there is no smoking in the building." I chastised him as I headed towards the kitchen.

As I watched him roll his eyes and walk through the dining room and on to the balcony, I thought about the day I met him.

It was a few weeks after I moved to Miramar, Florida and I was lost. Not in the sense of not knowing where I was, but lost in that I didn't know what to do. Back when I was in Arkansas, I would go various bars and see the local bands, but here, I didn't know where to start.

I was walking around the mall and found him sitting at a table in one of the food courts, wearing the same thing he had on today.

Needless to say, we hit it off great, talking about music and books and everything else you could think of. Turns out, he had started a band called Jessica Seven, and they were awesome. His plan wasn't to become famous, no. What he wanted was to have individuals listen to what he had to say and take something from it.

Either way, having the guts to approach him that day, rather than letting my shyness kick in, was the best thing I ever did.

So, now, here I was, wondering why on Earth he was up so early, and forcing me to be up along with him.

Pouring two glasses of orange juice and popping two breakfast sandwiches into the microwave, I decided that it really didn't matter. He was my best friend, and that is something that is hard to come by.

"I need your help." Jasper quickly said just before he downed his glass of orange juice.

I jumped a foot into the air. "Damn, boy. Do I need to tie a bell around your neck! Don't scare me like that."

All he did was laugh as he pulled the sandwiches out of the microwave, handing one of them to me. "Whatever. Like I said, I need your help. Which is why we are up so early."

I just sat there, giving him a dull look as I waited for him to continue. "uh yeah, I uh need a makeover."

I just blinked. He did this every time he met a new girl. He always wanted a makeover because it seemed that every girl he liked, did not like his sense of style. I blamed his first girlfriend Maria for his insecurities.

At first, she loved him for who he was but once he got his first tattoo, she about blew a gasket. Maria began spouting off things about how she couldn't be seen with someone who had piercing and tattoos and always wore black. Something about how it would ruin her image, but she did that on her own. Everyone thought she was a skank anyway.

"Jasper, why do you think this girl is not going to like the way you dress? And yes, I know it's because of a girl."

He stood up from the barstool, pacing back and forth through the kitchen. "Bella, you don't understand. This girl is different. Looking at her, she would never give me a second glance. Hell, she wouldn't give a first one."

I just sat there, listening to him rant on about what ifs and the why's on why women never approached him. He always gave the same reasons with every girl he met. At first it was sad but now it was just comical.

"Have you even talked to her yet?" I asked knowing the answer so I spoke before I could give him a chance. "Why don't we go to where she works, and you can talk to her."

Next thing I know, I was dragging him down the stairs to the bottom floor where the garage was. The man was so stubborn sometimes; it was a miracle I had put up with him for so long. But then again, he put up with me when I was in a horrible mood, so I guess it evened out.

Heading to Starbucks, where she seemed to hang out a lot, the drive was silent. This couldn't be good. Every time he was going on about some new piece of tail he had met, he couldn't stop talking about her. This whole silent treatment meant he was nervous, something Jasper never was. He always had a way of keeping calm, and those around him.

"Alright, do you see her?" I questioned as we walked into the store. I wasn't upset, especially since it was early and I did, in fact, need coffee.

He pointed over to a table in the far corner of the store, where a young woman sat, alone. I had to give him props, she was beautiful; short black hair styled to perfection. Wearing a pair of khaki skinny jeans and a matching blazer, light lavender pumps and a lavender and green striped kimono style top, she was definitely into fashion. No wonder Jasper thought he needed to change.

"Alright, here is the plan, I am going…" but I was interrupted by a very hyper voice.

"Hi, I am Alice Brandon. I love your outfit." She happily cheered.

Next to me, Jasper was about to flip. So, I made the introduction. "Hello. My name is Bella and this is…"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He stuck out his hand, taking hers and kissing the top, causing her to blush and giggle. The girl actually giggled. Really?

"Well, I am new in town so I don't really know any one. When I saw you both walk in, I just knew that you guys were true and we would be great friends." She almost started bouncing.

I wanted to start laughing but I held it in. I didn't feel like getting punched by Jasper. Not saying that he would, but I wasn't going to take a chance.

"Well, why don't we all sit down and get to know each other." I suggested, finding a table that would work.

For the next hour, I just sat there, listening. The entire time, Both Alice and Jasper talked and talked and talked. I was glad to see that she wasn't put off by who he was. I will say they were complete opposites of each other, but it seemed like it worked for them.

After about the second hour and our third cup of coffee, I decided it was time for me to leave. "You guys know what, there are a few last minute things I need to take care of back at school."

I could see that both Alice and Jasper were happy to see that I was heading out. It made me want to laugh.

Saying our goodbyes, I left the two alone. I could see that something good would come from them meeting, and Jasper wouldn't need to change who he was. He always thought that being who he was, he would never find love. He considered me the exception since I did accept him. According to him, I was the only one, outside of the band of course.

Heading back home, I decided to get a few more hours of sleep before the show that night. Jessica Seven was throwing a huge party, a release party for their fourth album entitled _At Odds With My Gods_. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You ready for an awesome night?" Jasper barged into the kitchen.

I was sitting on one of the barstools, having a cup of coffee. "I know you don't have a key, so how do you keep getting in?"

I might have been a bit grouchy but in my defense, I did just wake up from a long overdue nap. He did have me up way too early for my liking and he knew it.

Pouring himself a cup, he sat down next to me. "Whatever. I wanted to let you know that Alice will be there tonight."

I couldn't help but smile. "She seems nice."

He barked out a loud laugh before he became serious again. "Bella, I should have listened to you. Turns out, she had been wanting to talk to me for some time now. The only reason why she did today was because you were there. She said something about not feeling so much like a stalker since someone else was there besides me. Can you believe that? She likes the way look. She loves tattoos. Hell, she actually has two herself!"

I just listened to his ranting, smiling the whole time.

"Alrighty, get your little ass up to your room and get ready. I want you looking hot for tonight!" He took my cup of coffee and refilled it for me. "And by hot, I mean heels!"

I grumbled under my breath as I walked up the stairs. I may own many pairs of shoes, but I still hated wearing heels. I was already tall enough as is; I didn't need to add more inches. He knew that. Sometimes I wonder if he just likes to upset me, thinking it funny.

Rummaging through my closet, I decided to go with the colors of the band, black and red. Finding my red blouse with black polka dots and those poufy sleeves, I decided to go chic but sexy. With a pair of black skinny jeans, black four inch heels with a red bow, I decided to actually do something he had never seen. I did the smoky eye look for my make-up with a deep red lipstick. If he didn't shit bricks before, he had better now.

My hair traveled down my back, long enough that if I wasn't careful, every time I sat down, I would sit on it, which hurt. So, I chose to leave it loose, using my straightener to remove any natural waves I had.

I slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to let him know that I was coming. He was still in the kitchen, the frig door wide open. I leaned against the wall, arching my back. "How is this?"

As he turned around, I watched his eyes bulge out and his jaw drop. "Bella? Holly shit! If we weren't such good friends and I wasn't with Alice, I would so take you upstairs and fuc..."

"Watch the language!" I laughed as I walked through the living room. "You better be happy because I hate wearing heels."

Before I knew it, we were at the bar, and the party was going on. Though, when the band wasn't playing, Jasper and Alice were stuck in some corner, trying to suck each other's faces off. I was happy for him but at the same time, maybe I was a bit jealous.

Don't get me wrong, jasper is very attractive, but I never saw him that way. I just wanted what he seemed to have at the moment. I wanted that happiness and carefree feeling.

I wasn't alone, far from it actually. With Jas and the other band members, there was never a dull moment in my life. But to come home to someone, to wake up and see someone else in bed, that is what I was missing. That is where I felt alone.

And as I looked around, that is all I saw, couples having fun, kissing, dancing, and being in love. I needed air. Actually, what I needed was a smoke.

Once I saw that Jas and Alice were having a drink, I walked up to them. "Jasper, give me cig and light, would ya?"

Upon hearing my request, he immediately stood up and took my face into his hands, looking me straight in the eye. I could see the worry on his face, the hurt and anger in his eyes. He had every right. I quit smoking over four years ago and the last time I ask for a smoke from him…well, that was the night Jacob called me. But that will be explained later on.

"I am fine jasper. I am just…well I just need to think is all." I gave a weak smile, hoping that he bought it.

I could tell he didn't but he didn't call me out on it. "Here," handing me a pack, "go outside and relax for a minute."

Walking to the back doors, I stepped outside and lit one of the cigarettes. Taking a long, deep breath of smoke, I felt the initial burn but instant calmness washed over me. Every nerve ending relaxed, every shred of stress released with each puff of the cancer stick. My eye lids slowly closed as I sat down on a bench I found a few feet from the bar.

Calm…tranquil.

"Do you mind if I bum one from you?" an unknown voice asked.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the stranger taking the seat next to me. Cloaked in a black hoodie and dark sunglasses, I instantly became frightened. Every hair stood on end as I looked around, hoping to find someone that could help, someone that might give me the chance to walk away.

"Um, I…I'm sorry, I bummed this one from a friend of mine." I choked out, trying to hide my fear. "I should get back inside, he is probably wondering where I am."

As I stood up, the unknown man followed, blocking my way to the entrance of the bar. "What's the rush, honey?"

I turned around and begun to quickly walk away, the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. The faster I walked, the faster he followed. At the time, I wasn't aware of what he was doing, but when I think back, I realize he was leading me, commanding each move I made by those he made.

He led me right into a dark alley, far from where I was. With no escape, I took a deep breath, preparing to scream, but the strangers hand covered my mouth, muffling the sound.

"Shh, we don't want anyone interrupting us." He hissed into my ear as his left hand palmed my breast. "You are going to make a lovely prize."

Slowly pushing me further into the alley, my back slammed against a wall, deep into the shadows, hidden from the street ahead.

Once I realized that he had begun to unbutton my top, I fought with everything I had. I kicked and screamed, withering around to prevent him from having a solid hold on me. I dug my nails into his face, tearing at the scaly skin. I bit into his hand, the one covering my mouth, causing him to curse out in pain.

Placing his uninjured hand in my hair, he wrapped his fingers tightly around each strand, pulling back has hard as he could, force my neck to stretch out. As I tried to pry his hand away, I felt a rush of air fly past me. Before I knew it, I was being flung, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"You fucking bitch!" The stranger spat, bits of saliva spewing between his teeth. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this. It's been a long time since I had a fighter."

Descending down on me, his body weight pinning me to the cold concrete, I began to panic. His hands worked their way through my blouse as I struggled to keep myself covered. Seeing that I wasn't going to give up without a fight, he took a handful of the silk shirt and ripped it open, revealing my black lace bra.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping for someone to hear, anyone.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" another stranger called out.

In a few seconds, my attacker was off me and on his feet. Taking advantage of the few seconds I had, I crawled away, curling myself in the corner closest to me.

I watched my attacker walking towards the unknown man, laughing. "You think you can stop me! You don't have the balls."

I watched, amazed, as the unknown man strode towards my attacker, no fear in his step. Taking hold of the attacker's hoodie, he proceeded to punch the man, causing him to stumble backwards. "Try me, you bastard." He growled, anger fueling his words.

I watched, trying to see through the dark alley as the two men began to attack one another. It was evident that my attacker had nothing on the unknown man. I could tell.

My "savoir" had training, whether in martial arts, or some type of combat, I wasn't sure, but in that moment, he was wining. His movements were calculated, methodical. Each hit met with an equally graceful step. Moving around, he danced with my attacker, forcing him to move.

I knew I should have moved should have run, but I was frozen. A force held me there, in my corner, keeping me out of harm's way, but trapped from safety.

When I heard a mysterious click, I snapped my eyes, seeing metal. A knife. As if in slow motion, I watched the metal pierce the abdomen of the man. I watched his face, glued to me, as fear hooded his eyes. A silent scream fled from me.

My attacker took hold of the man, slamming his body to the ground. My savior's head smashed against the concrete, the echoing crack pierced my ears.

Silent tears flowed, seeing the madness before me. The attacker rummaged through his pockets, taking whatever he could find. A pen, a leather wallet, a few coins, all being shoved into the pockets of his hoodie while my savoir lay unconscious, as I sat helpless to stop him.

Unsure as to why, my attacker ran, forgetting that I sat there, having witnessed the entire event.

I scrambled towards the man. As I got closer I realized I had begun to crawl in blood, blood that was seeping from his skull and gut. "Please be alive, please." I mumbled over and over again.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I had to pull every ounce of strength I had left to try and save him. I pulled off my shirt, taking my bra with it. Putting my shirt back on, I took hold of the knife that lay next to him, cutting off the straps, leaving two individual cups.

Pulling up his shirt, I undid his belt, wrapping it around his body. Using one of the cups from my bra, I placed in onto the stab wound, tightening the belt over it, holding the cup in place. I then used the other cup to place onto the cut in his head, putting as much pressure as I could onto the wound.

Using my left hand, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator questioned.

Placing the call on speaker, I placed the phone next to the man's head. "I am on Pembroke Road, in the alley next to Mike's Lounge and Package. I need an ambulance! A man has been stabbed and may have a fractured skull.

"Alright, ma'am I have an ambulance and patrol car on the way. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine, but he is barely breathing."

"Alright, ma'am. What I need you to do is put pressure on the stab wound, try and stop the bleeding."

"I have his belt tied around him with material on the wound; it looks like the bleeding is stopping. Do I need to keep pressure on his head also?" I cried out.

I knew I sounded hysterical, insane even, but I tried to stay calm. Maybe a part of me was, I don't know, but I had a feeling that I was doing more than your average person.

"Yes. If the belt is working on the stab wound, then try to keep pressure on his head. Help is on the way."

As I heard the sirens, I cried out in relief. The women on the phone stayed on the line with me until help arrived. As I saw the red and blue lights bouncing off the windows in the streets, I started yelling, hoping they could hear me.

"Miss, I need you to move away so we can take over." A young man gently stated placing a hand on my shoulder.

As I looked up through my tear filled eyes, I realized that the EMT's and the police had arrived. I pushed myself away, shaking as the cold of the night began to take hold.

I listened, trying to understand what was being said around me, but I couldn't make out anything. The colors of the lights blinking from the vehicles slowly began to fade, the loud sounds around me muffled into the wind.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but when I looked up all I saw was a shadow. As I tried to speak a cold darkness engulfed me, wrapping around me like a soft blanket. Everything went quiet.


End file.
